Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift (NI97 AllStars/MLP)
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift (ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト, Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto, known as My Little Pony X NaruIchi97 AllStars - Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift) is a Japanese-American/Canadian anime series from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Hasbro Studios with the collaboration of Takara Tomy and Dentsu. It's a crossover of all of NaruIchi97's favorites and My Little Pony part of the NI97 X-Over Fanon Series based on the franchise of the YouTube Poop TV Show premiered in November 2011. The show will be rated TV-MA for The Pony Network and AtomicRanger97 Network as a Toonami run for both networks. About The Show The show will have a canonical experience for YouTube Poop: The Series and not in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The show will have the same character designs for the Mane Six and the other MLP characters made by John Joseco and animated by Studio 4°C and Gainax. The anime will have action, comedy, adventure, sci-fi, fantasy, and romance, like a mixture of The Boondocks with Kappa Mikey, Zatch Bell and other cartoons/anime, and will include some mature violence, sexual situations/love scenes, mature and crude humor with breaking the 4th wall humor. The anime will be distributed by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. due to the studio who brought the 3-parter of the YouTube Poop TV Series: Harmony Unleashed, premiered in November 11, 2011, as NaruIchi97 Television's Launch Day, In Association with Hasbro Studios and licensed by Viz Media (it was going to be Bandai Entertainment but due to the company not releasing more anime anymore, Viz Media distributes the series) with a dub made by Studiopolis Inc., Forrest and Forrest Casting, Ocean Productions Inc., Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Voicebox Productions Inc., as well as any other dubbing/voice acting companies mixing both Canadian and American dubs. Story After Twilight and Aaron knew about the ponidox as they predicted it and it caused a cloning humanization known as "The Human Ponidox" Mix with Pony and Paradox to all the world, Equestria and their persons. As Twilight and the others became humans, Not all the Mane Six have humanized in the same gender as themselves, The Human Six have 4 girls as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy have humanized, 2 boys as Rainbow Dash and Applejack became Genderbended Male Humans known as Apple Jack and Rainbow Blitz, and Spike's Human Ponidox is nothing like a young kid but an all-grown up humanized young adult, and Aaron and the others had ponidoxes too as he got a ponidox of his own pony incarnation. Characters The Characters from the Anime Series Mane Six *Twilight Sparkle (CV: Maaya Sakamoto, Tara Strong English) *AppleJack (CV: Junko Takeuchi Pony/Tetsuya Kakihara Human, Ashleigh Ball Pony/Matt Hill HumanEnglish) *Rainbow Dash/Rainbow Blitz (CV: Romi Park Pony/Noriaki Sugiyama Human, Ashleigh Ball Pony/Drew Nelson HumanEnglish) *Rarity (CV: Aya Hirano, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Pinkie Pie (CV: Yui Horie, Andrea Libman English) *Fluttershy (CV: Aki Toyosaki, Andrea Libman English) *Spike (CV: Rica Matsumoto Dragon/Soichiro Hoshi Human, Cathy Weseluck Dragon/David Kaye HumanEnglish) Masters of Mane Six/Leaders of Harmony *Aaron/Jasper Geronimo (CV: Yuichi Nakamura, Aaron Montalvo English) *King Harkinian (CV: Fumihiko Tachiki, Colin Fox English) *Link (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama, Brad Swaile English) *Mikey Simon (CV: Shinichiro Miki, Michael Sinterniklaas English) *Phineas Flynn (CV: Koki Miyata, Vincent Martella English) *Courtney (CV: Yui Horie, Emilie Claire-Barlow English) *Sandy Cheeks (CV: Chiwa Saito, Carolyn Lawrence English) *Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty (CV: Yoko Honna, Tajja Isen English) *Candace Flynn (CV: Ryoko Nagata, Ashley Tisdale English) *Ami Onuki (CV: Rie Kugimiya, Janice Kawaye English) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (CV: Shiho Kawaragi, Alyson Stoner English) *Duncan (CV: Noriaki Sugiyama, Drew Nelson English) *Chaz Lang (CV: Soichiro Hoshi, Scott McCord English) *Finn The Human (CV: Romi Park, Jeremy Shada English) *Mordecai (CV: Shotaro Morikubo, J.G. Quintel English) Equestria Princesses/Master Princesses *Princess Celestia (CV: Masako Katsuki, Nicole Oliver English) *Nicole Watterson (CV: Aki Kanada, Teresa Gallagher English) *Princess Luna (CV: Marina Inoue, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Mitsuki (CV: Yoko Hikasa, Carrie Keranen English) Supporting Major/Minor Characters *Apple Bloom (CV: Yuko Goto, Michelle Creber English) *Sweetie Belle (CV: Sayuri Yahagi, Claire Corlett English) *Scootaloo (CV: Sanae Kobayashi, Madeleine Peters English) *Big Macintosh (CV: Tomokazu Sugita, Peter New English) *Ed (CV: Soichiro Hoshi, Matt Hill English) *Edd (CV: Naoki Yanagi, Samuel Vincent English) *Eddy (CV: Wataru Takagi, Andrew Francis English) *Gonard (CV: Hiroki Takahashi, Sean Schemmel English) *Super Mario (CV: Toru Furuya, Charles Martinet Dialogue/Walker Boone Dialogue English) *Super Luigi (CV: Hiroyuki Yabe, Charles Martinet Dialogue/Tony Rosato Dialogue English) *Cheerilee (CV: Aya Hisakawa, Nicole Oliver English) *Jake the Dog (CV: Shiro Saito, John DiMaggio English) *Princess Bubblegum (CV: Rie Tanaka, Hynden Walch English) *Rigby (CV: Yoichi Masukawa, William Salyers English) *Ivanna/Happy Babe (CV: Yuki Matsuoka, Tara Strong English) *Shining Armor (CV: Tomokazu Seki, Andrew Francis English) *Princess Cadence (CV: Fumiko Orikasa, Britt McKillip English) Antagonists/Villains *Chris McLean (CV: Keiji Fujiwara, Christian Potenza English) *Discord (CV: Kenta Miyake, Andrew Jackson English) *Trixie (CV: Satomi Satou, Kathleen Barr English) *Queen Chrysalis (CV: Masako Nozawa, Kathleen Barr English) Episodes The episodes consist of more than 26 to 100 episodes by more than 2 or one season. The show will air Saturdays on Toonami on AtomicRanger97 Network and NaruIchi97 Anitoku as both English Dubbed and Japanese Dubbed uncensored and uncut as premiering on June 15, 2012. The Japanese Version is also airing on TV Aichi and in Animax in Japan as of April 2012. International Airings are in any channel where available. International Airings *Japan - TV Aichi, Animax *United States - NaruIchi97 Anitoku, AtomicRanger97 Network Toonami *Latin America - I-Sat, NaruIchi97MAX Latin American Countries/Cable *Asia - Animax, Hero TV Phillipines, Okto Singapore *Europe - Cartoon Network Swim/UK, MTV European Countries, 2x2 Russia, etc. *Africa - Animax Feature Film Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Film: Celestial Azure Guardians (3D) is a 2012 anime film adaptation based on the anime series and is set to premiere worldwide in theatres in August 2012 in stereoscopic 3D for a limited time and days later on TV by PPV/On Demand/NI97 Movies. The movie is animated by Madhouse, Studio 4°C, and J.C. Staff. Music *Openings **Koinoaibokokoronokupido by ONE OK ROCK One **JAP by Abingdon Boys School Two **Believe In My Existence by JAM Project Three *Endings **Hitoiro by Mika Nakashima One **Answer by Toshiyuki Morikawa Two **Beautiful World by UTADA Three **Haruka Kanata by Unlimits Exclusive *Music by Kotaro Nakagawa and Shuhei Naruse *Arranged by William Kevin Anderson Gallery FANMADE_friendship_is_magic_by_johnjoseco-d3cdi3m.jpg|Ponies. HarmonyUnleashedHPCSJapaneseLogoWithBG.png|Japanese Logo of the Series Image37.jpg|Promotional Image of the Series Category:Crossover series Category:TV Series Category:Anime Series Category:Spin-off Series